my day with my dobe
by sakuraandhinatasistasforeva
Summary: the title says it all


This was not how I had planned my day to go; in fact it was quite the opposite. I had planned to have a nice relaxing day in my pool, sipping wine, and maybe a little shopping. But of course that had to be ruined, why the hell not, just like everything else in my life.

So instead of having a relaxing day away from all the worlds' bullshit, I was being dragged off by a hyperactive blond who was talking a mile a minute, more like yelling really, about a new gaming arcade that just opened up. Normally I wouldn't mind him dragging me out on a day like this, seeing as he is my boyfriend, but I hadn't slept at all the night before, because I was studying for the biggest exam of the year, and was exhausted. I sighed and shook my head. This boy was going to be the death of me.

"Naruto calm down. What is the big deal about this arcade? I mean honestly we have better things to worry about, or are you forgetting we have very important exams to study for?" I scolded.

"Oh come on Sasuke you're always studying, besides it's the weekend!" he pouted his cerulean blue eyes glistening in the sunshine like a crystal clear lakes. I just sighed and shook my head, he knew I could never tell him no when he looked at me that way.

"All right but only a couple hours and then we leave."

"Oh ok spoil sport. LETS GO!" and just like that he was back to being the over hyperactive dobe that I love.

When we got to the arcade the line was going all the way out the door. I wanted to turn and walk away but the look on his face was something I would never want to destroy. He looked so happy. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and laid my chin on his shoulder, not giving a damn who saw us or what they thought. For that moment I didn't care that my father disapproved of my dating Naruto or that people were staring at us, all I cared about was being with him and making him happy

Surprisingly the line moved rather quickly and we were inside the building in just a few minutes. I was, for lack of better term, pleasantly surprised at how large it was and how well equipped. Hell it even had its own pizza bar.

After the first hour of playing video games and eating pizza I soon forgot about my exams and the world around me, maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all. When we finally left, Naruto was smiling and it was infectious, I couldn't fight back the grin from my face.

Sadly all good things must come to an end, and the reason I say that is because as we were walking through the streets of kohona, my older brother, itachi pulled up in his car beside us. He had his god damned freaky friends with him. I don't know why but those guys have always creeped me out.

"What do you want itachi!?" I nearly growled and pulled Naruto closer to me. It was no secret that itachi had a thing for my boyfriend and I hated that.

"Easy now little brother. I just saw the two of you walking and thought maybe you wanted a ride home. I'd be glad to see to it personally that you were taken care of" he may have been looking at me but I knew he was talking to Naruto. The sad thing is, is that Naruto never knew when itachi was flirting with him. It worried me sometimes, thinking about what could happen if I wasn't around and itachi started in with his sick mind games on Naruto. I shudder to think of what I would come home to find.

"No thanks. Were just fine walking." I snapped and pulled Naruto away from my creep of a brother. When I saw my apartment just up ahead I finally took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh of relief. I lead Naruto through the doors quickly, giving the door man explicit instructions to have no one disturb me. I smiled at Naruto who smiled back and wrapped his arm around my waist as we waited for the elevator. Finally the bell dinged signaling that the damned thing had arrived. When the doors opened my neighbor, or should I say my neighbor's daughter, ino yamanaka, exited and gave Naruto a dirty look before turning her fake nose up and walking away, I just shook my head and lead him into the car, quickly hitting the button for the top floor. As the door closed I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall.

Suddenly Naruto was kissing my, roughly, while his hand found their way into my raven tresses. He tasted of peppermint and smelled of the acqua di Parma cologne I bought him for Christmas last year, the smell was intoxicating. I turned him so his back was now against the wall and pressed my body into his. Our breaths mingled as we breathed into each other. Just then the ding of the elevator sounded. I looked over my shoulder to see that we had arrived at our floor. I grabbed his hand quickly and nearly dragged him to my apartment. Thankfully I had enough sense to be able to unlock the door. As soon as we were in the apartment I had his back pressed into the door and was ravishing him with my mouth and my hands were practically ripping his clothes off of his body.

I picked him up into my arms and walked quickly into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with my foot. I tossed him on my bed and swiftly removed the rest of his clothes before starting on mine. I chuckled at the embarrassed expression on my lovers face. It couldn't be helped, he was just too adorable.

"Its ok Naruto. Its not like we haven't done this before." I whispered climbing onto the bed to straddle his legs. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lubricant. I smiled and winked at him.

"If you want to you can be on top this time." I whispered in his ear ripping the foil rapper with my teeth. I quickly slid the rubber on to my already hard erection and waited for his answer. All he could do was nod. I smiled and pulled him on top of me. I grabbed the bottle of lube from off the bed and squirted a decent amount into my hand I used some of it to lubricate my dick and the rest to spread around his entrance. I slowly slid a finger inside to prep him for what was to come. Soon a second finger joined in and began scissoring the tight hole. His soft moans just made my dick even harder and I found myself pumping my fingers faster. Finally when I felt he was prepared enough I removed my fingers and quickly positioned him over my aching cock.

I slowly fed my dick into his tight entrance inch my inch until he was seated fully on me. I smiled and grabbed his hips and moved his slowly up and down, sometimes swiveling my hips. He moaned loudly and bit his lip. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and started to bounce up and down, increasing the incredible friction. I grunted and rocked my hips up slamming into his prostate.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…. OH GOD SASUKE! DO THAT AGAIN!" he yelled and bucked against me. I smirked and did it over and over while simultaneously pumping his dick faster and faster. I could feel my release coming soon and flipped him over pounding into him like there was no tomorrow.

"S-SASUKE! OH GOD I'M CLOSE! OH GOD! U FEEL SOOOOO GOOD!" He screamed and climaxed

"UGH! NARUTO BABY YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT! IM COMING!" I yelled and shot my load into him. We both collapsed breathing harshly. I rolled off of him and pulled him close. Our sweat drenched bodies cooled as we drifted off to sleep. The last thing I said to him was

"I love u Naruto." I could have sworn I heard him say it back as I fell asleep.


End file.
